


your lies burn so sweetly

by orphan_account



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Breaking Up & Making Up, Coming Out, Depressed Iwaizumi Hajime, Depressed Oikawa Tooru, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff and Angst, Friends to Lovers, Hospitals, Hurt No Comfort, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Jealous Oikawa Tooru, M/M, Mental Breakdown, Miscommunication, Oblivious Iwaizumi Hajime, Oikawa Tooru's Knee Injury, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, POV Alternating, Pining Oikawa Tooru, Protective Iwaizumi Hajime, Self-Esteem Issues, Self-Harm, Suicide Attempt, Tags Are Hard, Tags May Change, possibly, takes place after aoba johsai loses to karasuno
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-28
Updated: 2020-10-28
Packaged: 2021-03-08 17:54:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,041
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27240760
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: "Say you love me, Hajime.""Why?""Please, Iwa.""...I love you."Oikawa closes his eyes and smiles."You promise?""Yeah. I promise."
Relationships: Hanamaki Takahiro/Matsukawa Issei, Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio, Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru, Tendou Satori/Ushijima Wakatoshi
Comments: 4
Kudos: 48





	your lies burn so sweetly

**Author's Note:**

> iwaoi angst but no one dies this time! this is still sad tho so be careful. i'll put tws for anything super graphic before chapters. enjoy :)

Tooru Oikawa is a liar. If he said he wasn't he'd be lying, and then he'd _surely_ be a liar, right? But frankly, who isn't? Even Ushijima, who has the biggest stick up his ass, has to lie sometimes. It's human nature. People lie to get ahead in life. Oikawa isn't narcissistic enough to think he's above that.

_Everyone is a liar at heart._

Oikawa's phone pings, but he doesn't check it. He knows who it is. Iwa has been texting him _all damn day_ , asking if he's alright and if he wants to go somewhere with him. Understandable, considering their devastating loss against Karasuno just a few days ago. And sure, maybe it's wrong to ignore his best friend of thirteen years, but frankly, Oikawa is too tired to care... except Iwa will probably barge into his house if he doesn't answer soon, so he picks up his phone with a sigh. 

_26 unread messages_

Geez, and Iwa calls _him_ the clingy one. 

_iwa-chan <3: hey u good?_

_iwa-chan <3: answer me oikawa_

_iwa-chan <3: oikawa istg u better be asleep_

_iwa-chan <3: srsly answer me _

_iwa-chan <3: we can go out for ice cream if ur sad or whatever_

_iwa-chan <3: pls just text me back when u can_

Oikawa sighs again, sitting up on his bed. What did he do to deserve a friend like Iwaizumi? He types out a reply dripping with his usual enthusiasm, though he feels nothing but emptiness in reality. Just another lie to add to the pile. 

_aww are u worried abt me iwa-chan? ur so sweet!! no need to fret tho, i'm as good as always! i'll talk to u later ;)_

It's days like these, dreary days where Oikawa can think of nothing but his own failure as a human being, that he especially wants to keep Iwa away. It should be the opposite. But Oikawa doesn't do the whole "talking about your feelings" thing. He's more of the... "bottle it up until your heart can't take it anymore" type of guy. Is it healthy? Nope! Does Oikawa care? Also no! He has a reputation to maintain as the cool "Grand King," as little Shoyo calls him. He smiles at the memory of that shrimp looking up at him with starry eyes of wonder, not a disdainful bone in sight. He can't remember the last time he was praised like that. 

His phone pings again. It's Iwa. 

_iwa-chan <3: im coming over_

Ugh. He's so good at reading Oikawa, it's almost scary. Guess that comes with knowing someone for most of your life. Still, he wishes Iwa was just a little less observant. 

Since they live on the same street, it shouldn't be too long before Iwa arrives. Oikawa's mom and sister aren't home today, and god only knows what his dad is out doing. He'd normally enjoy the time alone, but it's a pain to have to go downstairs by himself when his leg is like this. It was already pretty bad, but he injured it even more in their last match. Their _last_ match... It still stings thinking about how he'll never get to play with his team again. The pain of setting his leg down snaps him out of his bitter feelings.

"Shit..." he grumbles, testing his leg again. Sharp pain shoots through it, leaving Oikawa wincing. He rolls up his pajama pants, examining it. He knows nothing about medicine and stuff, but it _looks_ worse than it did a few days ago, swollen and red. He rolls his pants back down. Maybe Iwa will know what to do.

He told Oikawa after their match ended that he wasn't doing volleyball anymore. He was gonna become an athletic trainer or something. Oikawa doesn't know how to feel about that. They've always done everything together, and to split off from each other so suddenly... he doesn't know if he can handle it. He can't lose Iwa.

Speaking of, the doorbell rings, echoing through his empty halls. Crap, he's never gonna be able to get downstairs like this.

Lucky for him, it doesn't seem he needs to, as Iwa suddenly bursts in, a familiar scowl on his face. Oikawa grins sheepishly. 

"Hi~" Iwa gives him a look, shutting the door behind him and leaning against it. Oikawa can't help but notice how tense he is, muscles tense and face tight. They continue to stare at each other, Iwa's frown unmoving. "So..." Oikawa says. "What brings you here?"

Iwa scoffs, rolling his eyes. "You know why. Idiot."

"Always with the nicknames! So mean, Iwa-chan!" 

"Shut up." They're both silent for a minute before they giggle, Iwa moving to sit next to Oikawa. He bumps his shoulder. "How's your leg?" Oikawa grimaces, rolling up his pants again. Iwa grimaces along with him. "Yikes. Can you even move?"

Oikawa shakes his head. "No, not really. It hurts to put any weight on it." Iwa doesn't respond, digging his phone out of his pocket and typing something in. "What're you doing?"

"Texting my mom."

"Aw Iwa, please no!!"

Iwa's mom is a nurse, and for as long as Oikawa can remember, she's treated all his ailments, from broken bones to pneumonia. She's... well it's hard to describe her without insulting Iwaizumi. Iwa definitely gets his traits from her though.

"You wanna be able to walk or not?" Iwa says, and Oikawa pouts, draping himself over the boy next to him. "Shove off," is the response he gets, Iwa playfully pushing his face away. The two of them laugh, and it all feels almost normal. Normal except for the fact that Oikawa can't stop staring at Iwa's eyes, and smile, and arms, and hair, and-

...

This is why Oikawa didn't want him coming over. 

Because in the three days since his final volleyball competition took place, he's realized two things. One is that he's gay. _Very_ gay. Yeah, his attraction to girls? Just another lie that he told himself. 

But the other thing was the worst. The thing that had him tossing and turning at night trying to get out of his head. The thing that had his heart _aching_. He is completely, head over heels in love with his childhood bestfriend and teammate, Iwaizumi Hajime.


End file.
